CIA Man
by Shamefaced Shambles
Summary: Okay first chapter of an anonymous request I received ;  It's a weird crossover but I enjoyed writing it so I hope you enjoy too. One-sided Harry/Stan . . . for now.


Okay people, most of you are probably looking at this crossover weirdly, as it is an odd crossover to see. Well I was anonymously requested (more like challenged) for an American Dad/ Harry Potter crossover XD. Well as you can see I have accepted, the anonymous reviewer asked for nothing more than a one sided Harry/Stan, where Harry takes a fancy to Stan. There was no more information other than this, so whoever you are I hope you enjoy this. I apologize for the not very inventive name ¬_¬.

Oh and also I really kinda want to make this more than a oneshot, unbelievably so. It's just interesting xD.

CIA Man 

Stan Smith was a man of pride. Pride for his family, himself and of course his country. Beautiful America. Stan, for the love of his country, worked for the CIA, protecting his homeland from those out to harm it. Stan Smith would seem like your everyday, hard working American family man.

Well you would be right, if his family wasn't slightly less than normal. His wife was perfectly normal and so were his kids (despite his daughter Hayley was the polar opposite of himself; an anti-gun, feminist, environmental activist), but if it weren't for the fact that he harboured an illegal alien named Roger in his attic, as well as a former German Olympic skier in the form of a goldfish named Klaus, the his family would be completely normal.

Stan at the moment was kissing his wife, Francine, farewell as he headed for work. His beautiful, black BMW gleaming in the Langley Falls sun. He sat in the sleek leather seats of the BMW, grinning in pride at his home. He reversed from the drive and made his way to work, humming in a deep baritone.

It was moments later when he had arrived at the CIA building, good ol' 'Stars and Stripes' waving majestically in the wind. After locking his car with a click, he stood ramrod straight, saluting patriotically at the flag. His heart filled with pride.

The interior of the building was sleek, modern and shiny. Stan waved at the various workers, his grin never slipping from his face. It was then that a nameless employee (Stan recognised but couldn't place a name to the face) came up to Stan.

Stan greeted cheerily "Mornin'", his grin lessened when all the man did in response was nod tersely.

The man cleared his throat, "Bullock wishes to see you Mr. Smith", the man then nodded the went on his way towards the administrative office.

Bullock, Stan's boss who apparently reminds his son Steve of a character from a science fiction show, only ever called men to his office when he had important missions for them or wished to fire them. Not recalling anything in his recent record that could have pissed Bullock off, he squealed in a "manly" way, and shook his hands excitedly in a way that many would describe as 'gay'.

Stan skipped, excuse me, strolled towards his boss's office. As he stood outside of the door he cleared his throat and straightened his suit out then knocked politely. A distinctive and sophisticated voice emanated from inside the office. Stan let himself in.

"Ah Smith", Bullock's balding head gleamed in the light of the office, "I have an important mission for you" he continued.

"YES! FINALLY!" Stan exclaimed excitedly, he then realised Bullock looking at him and apologized, "Sorry sir, this important mission?"

Bullock cocked his eyebrow and then folded his hands, "HARRISON!" his voice bounced of the walls of the office. The side door of the office leading to what Stan assumed was a 'planning room' opened and an amused, distinctively British voice sounded.

"Must you call me Harrison, Avery? Harry is just fine" a man, Stan took that back as the boy could be no older than 18 only on the cusp of manhood, stood at the door looking at Bullock with sparkling emeralds.

"But Harrison sounds so much more sophisticated" Bullock chuckled, as did the boy who had finally realized Stan's presence in the room.

He walked towards Stan, his lithe athletic form dwarfed next to Stan's large frame. He smiled, showing a perfect row of white teeth, he stuck out his hand for Stan to shake. Stan firmly grabbed his hand and shook.

"I'm Harrison James Potter, but please call me Harry", Harry looked shyly from beneath his eyelashes at Stan, "It's a pleasure to meet you" his eyes glittered mischievously and a rosy blush coated his cheeks, as he bit his bottom lip, making Stan swallow nervously at the teen.

"Smith this is my previously unknown nephew, he's moved to America after a series of events in Britain." Harry looked sadly at Bullock before he looked back at Stan with a soft smile.

"As of today Harry is your responsibility, he is to live with you and your family for an undetermined amount of time"

Stan looked at Bullock then back at Harry, and sighed. 'Another member of the family couldn't hurt. Can it?' He smiled at Harry and place his arm around the boy's shoulders, missing the blush from the teen.

Harry walked out of the CIA building, hefting his various bags along with him, he spotted Stan ahead leaning against a shiny, BMW? Harry wasn't sure but it was a big car. As he reached Stan a smile naturally slipped onto his face: What was going on with his face?

"I'm sorry to impose upon you and your family Mr. Smith", Stan looked at him before bursting out.

"Nonsense!" Again he wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders, "And call me Stan", his voice said he didn't care, but the grin on his face was slightly forced. Obviously uncomfortable that a young foreign seventeen year old was staying in his house.

Harry didn't even know the half of it.

Stan's mind reeled with the thought of Harry discovering Klaus, or worse yet _Roger_. This was Bullock's nephew.

Harry sighed quietly, before hefting his bag up on his shoulder, he looked at Stan sweating under the intensely warm sun. "Umm Stan, would you mind. . .?" he trailed off tilting his head towards the trunk of the car. Stan looked at his bags.

"Oh sorry," he said awkwardly, he opened the trunk and grabbed the bags easily placing them in the trunk with care.

"Francine," he coughed slightly, "my wife will be excited to meet you" he said getting into the car trying to fill the awkward silence that was gradually building between the two.

Harry, felt a weight on his shoulders making them hunch over, he had no idea why. He smiled all the while, "I'll be glad to meet your family also Stan".

Stan looked in the rear view mirror at Harry, where he opted to sit in the back and winked at him in a friendly manner, "Well ain't you a charmer" he said it teasingly, trying and succeeding to get a smile out of the boy.

Harry smiled and twiddled his fingers in the back seat of the car, maybe he would enjoy this pseudo vacation after all. He glanced at Stan from the corner of his eye, watching as he whistled. His smile grew.

Okay that's Part One of a definite series that was originally an anonymous request for a oneshot. I'm insanely interested in this crossover, it's just captured me for reasons I can't explain XD.

Anyway the usual wit and humour in American Dad, courtesy of Seth MacFarlane will be difficult to write so I do apologize if it isn't as funny as what you would like :S

Anyway I hope you enjoyed, reviews and feedback are greatly appreciated especially for such an odd crossover "/


End file.
